Not As Happy As He Seems
by NonyaBusiness
Summary: Darren's depressed and he doesn't know why, until one night he sees something that breaks his heart. What is it? And why is it this way?


"Hello! I've got another depressing fanfiction... I should probably stop... I should probably finish my other stories... I should probably stop saying 'I should probably' because I'm starting to annoy myself. Anyway, this is a Darren Shan Saga/Cirque Du Freak fanfiction... I need to get back into Naruto... and Rise of the Guardians... and Legend of Korra... and Hunger Games... but why the hell not add another?"

Larten Crepsley shakes his head. "I'm disappointed in you, Nonya."

"I am too... I should focus on just one, finish it, and then move on."

"You really should... which is why this one will go unpublished until you finish at least one story."

"Noooooo!"

"Yeeees," he mocks.

"Will you say the disclaimer anyway?"

Mr. Crepsley eyes me for a moment before sighing. "Nonya owns nothing."

I fist pump as I flee. "Yes! I can publish it! Read, Enjoy, and Review!"

"Damn it!"

* * *

**Prologue:  
Things Have Changed**

My name is Darren Shan and I am a half-vampire and assistant to Larten Crepsley. I have made it clear that I am not really happy being a vampire in the past, but I have gotten over it. It turns out, Des Tiny cannot control everything because somehow, someway, I connected with Steve while I was dying with him. He understands what happened and we are friends now, War of Scars over, and Desmond Tiny? Gone, vanished, and has not been seen _or _heard from in fifteen years. We do not know what happened, but we do know that he is out of our lives for the time being. And you will not _believe _what happened after Mr. Tiny left... Almost all of the vampires came back. Arra Sails, alive and well, Paris Skyle, alive, Hibernius Tall, alive, Kurda Smahlt, alive, Larten Crepsley, alive, Shancus (though he is not a vampire) alive, and Steve and I were brought back too... and here is the kicker for all of the vampires. We got reverted back to our teenage or young adult years! Yeah, I know, even the vampires that haven't died are young again, but we've retained all of our knowledge and abilities.

Anyway, enough of that, you must be wondering what this is about? Well, after the War of Scars both vampires and vampaneze have become one clan again, the vampaneze don't kill (that shocked me when I first heard), and their numbers are back up too and everyone's young again. I know, very world flipped over worthy. So now we all live in Vampire Mountain in peace... relatively. remember how violent vampires can be around each other? Well now that everyone's a vampire (yes, the vampaneze were reverted to vampires) and living in the same mountain for the time being, there's fights every night... every... single... night. I had fun the first few nights, but now it is getting rambunctious and I cannot take it anymore.

"Paris, we have _got _to let the vampires roam like they are supposed to," I beg. "It worked fine before, even when some of them were vampaneze, we went undetected for centuries."

"We have to monitor them a little longer... besides they seem to be having a good time," Mika says.

I feel my eyebrow twitch. "Okay, fine... but when Steve jumps me, for the third time tonight, any injuries I have sustained will be on your heads," I growl, pointing to each of my fellow Princes.

"And we'll accept them," Arrow teases.

_I cannot believe these four,_ I think in frustration before I turn on my heel and walk out only to get jumped by Steve.

With a growl I grab his left hand with both of mine and flip him over my shoulder onto his back and the light haired teenager smiles up at me. "Sup..."

"I am not in the mood, Steve," I sigh, releasing him.

"Did someone spit in your blood this morning?" Steve asks as he gets up.

I roll my eyes. "No," I say. "I am just not in the mood today."

"You're never in the mood for anything fun anymore, what's really going on and don't lie to me. I can always tell when you're lying," he reminds.

"I do not even know what is wrong with me. If I knew I would tell you, but I just do not know," I sigh as I shake my head and continue walking, but Steve keeps up with me with ease as he walks backwards. "I am gonna laugh when you run into something."

He rolls his eyes. "I'm not _that _clumsy," he complains before he grins. "You're talking like Mr. Crepsley! I can't wait to tell him."

I blink. I had not noticed... until now! "Oh, crap... He will never let me live it down," I groan.

"Better get back to improper English, buddy," Steve says with a grin. "Otherwise Mr. Crepsley's gonna know."

I shake my head and stuff my hands in my trouser pockets, careful to keep my nails from ripping the fabric. "I do not know if he will notice at first. He may assume that I am mocking him," I say thoughtfully. "But I will try to stop."

Steve observes me for a second and he stops. "You're really tired. Go get some sleep. I'll make sure no one jumps you tonight."

"Thanks," I mutter, going to my room and falling sleep... but for some reason I go to sleep crying and I don't know why...


End file.
